


Retreat

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreat

Retreat

 

The Vulcan Embassy is forever complaining about various translations embedded in the Universal Translator. The Vulcan word for 'retreat' is an example. I remember clearly the first time that particular translation became a problem…

 

 

Earth, March 3rd 2228

 

(Another lunch date with Sarek, but this time at the Vulcan Embassy.)

 

Halfway up to Sarek’s office my PADD called to receive a download from linguistics. It was nothing important, just a problem with the translation of a particular word, but they needed an ASAP reply. So, as I entered Sarek’s office, I hardly even noticed as he got up and walked over to greet me. Then he touched my elbows and I was totally taken by surprise. He also seemed a little self-conscious over the gesture, but was obviously trying hard to accommodate my expectations. This was as the closest thing to a ‘hug’ that he'd ever given me. 

 

Hiding the sudden colour to my face I remembered my PADD and the difficult word. “Oh yes, kroykah.”

 

He froze, his hands literally dropped and then he pulled himself away, retreating backwards and hitting his desk.

 

“I apologise Amanda. I assumed… had believed that physical contact was desirable, indeed a pre-requisite in human relationships. It was obviously an error.”

 

“What?” I had to stop him, he was uncharacteristically babbling.

 

“It will not happen again, Miss Grayson.” Then he straightened, clasped his hands behind him and an impassive Vulcan mask descend across his features. He looked exactly like a Vulcan ambassador, which was disappointing as he'd previously stopped behaving like one around me.

 

“Ok, what did I say wrong?”

 

He didn’t answer and actually seemed unwilling to speak, he just stood brooding.

 

“It’s that word kroykah, isn’t it?” He almost winced when I repeated it. “I just wanted a proper translation of the word, Sarek. We had it down as ‘stop’, then ‘cease’, even ‘listen’, but I came up with ‘retreat' which we all agreed on, but now your lot has just complained about the mistranslation again. That’s the fourth time that word has bounced on us. Surely ‘retreat’ is right?” I held up my PADD as proof.

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“Oh, that really helps and so does this…” I waved my hand at him, “…Vulcan attitude, Sarek. What did I say wrong?”

 

He turned and moved towards the window, deliberately hiding his face. “In the context of the present situation, you just asked me to control myself and to stop harassing you.”

 

“I DID NOT… did I?”

 

“Effectively, yes. Kroykah is an ancient word used often at formal occasions. Mostly it is associated with bonding ceremonies as a command to control the…” he seemed to be choosing his words carefully here, “irrational behaviour that sometimes occurs in Vulcan males of a certain age. However, it can also be used by a bondmate as a clear signal to cease emotional behaviour. Most Vulcans are trained to respond instantly to the command from an early age.”

 

“Kind of like back off?”

 

“Yes, but with an emotional accusation attached, probably a combination of the terms ‘back off’ and ‘calm down’ with an emphasis on ‘right now’.”

 

“So ‘retreat’ wasn’t too far off then?”

 

“A little understated.”

 

I followed him to the window to look out at the New York skyline. The city was busy and the sky coloured by an autumn sunset. We both stood silent and watched while a hoverbus made its way across the rooftops to land on the neighbouring building.

 

“Sarek… I’ve put my foot in it haven’t I?” Before he could even begin to question that vernacular expression, I went on. “What that means is, well I should never have thrown you like that… well not actually thrown you… but put you off. I made a mistake and I’m sorry. Look, I really like physical contact and I want us to get closer. Actually the elbow touching is a little weird, but I can get used to it and I swear, you can touch me anytime, anywhere. You can even touch me now if you want.” I held out my hand, palm upwards, hoping that he’d take it.

 

Instantly I knew it was a mistake. Holding hands was a purely romantic gesture, one that Sarek probably knew and something that he would never reciprocate. He wasn’t even looking at me, but still staring out the window. The silence became uncomfortable, as did my arm, so I allowed it to drop in total disappointment.

 

It was then I felt him touch me after all and his touch was quite firm and deliberate… but it was on my behind.

 

I was so stunned that it took at least half a minute for me to realise what he was up to. "Okay, I fell right into that one and I suppose I asked for it."

 

He looked down at me dead-pan, but his eyes were dancing. “Indeed.”

 

(Another long pause.)

 

“I got the point Sarek, you can move your hand now…”


End file.
